Naomi Clark
Naomi Clark= [http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Naomi_Clark&action=edit Edit] =Naomi Clark= [http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Naomi_Clark&action=edit Edit] '''Naomi Clark''', portrayed by [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/AnnaLynne_McCord AnnaLynne McCord], is a main character in the [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/90210 fourth series] of the 90210 franchise. Character Overview[http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Naomi_Clark&action=edit&section=1 Edit] Naomi is attractive, privileged and popular just like Kelly with whom the media has compared her. She's a good person at heart and very protective of her friends but can also be very cruel and manipulative to others if they have hurt her, like when she mistook Annie for sleeping with Liam. She is a different person to her friends, a different person to her family and a different person to her teachers. 90210[http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Naomi_Clark&action=edit&section=2 Edit] Season 1[http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Naomi_Clark&action=edit&section=3 Edit] Naomi is introduced as a privileged student of [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/West_Beverly_Hills_High_School West Beverly Hills High School] . She initially appears to be snobbish and shallow, but throughout the series her character develops. She begins as[http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Ethan Ethan]'s girlfriend, but their relationship soon encounters many problems which eventually cause them to break up for good. She starts to become good friends with [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Annie Annie], but tells her that Annie can't go out with Ethan if they are going to be friends. Annie's dismissal of this statement leads to a rift in their friendship. Naomi seems to resemble [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Kelly_Taylor Kelly Taylor] from the original series due to her 'in-crowd' status and quarrel with Annie, after Annie dates Ethan, her ex, behind her back (in much the same way that [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Brenda Brenda] and [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Kelly Kelly] quarreled over [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Dylan Dylan]). Naomi's parents divorce because of Naomi's father's infidelity and she continually tries to encourage them to reconcile but eventually gives up. A little later, she starts to like [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Liam Liam], a bartender at the hotel she has moved to due to the awkward situation created by the divorce of her parents. Before the prom, he tells her that he really likes her, and then tells her some of his deepest secrets. At Naomi's after-party, [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Jen Jen], her sister, lies to Liam and sleeps with him to get back at Naomi because she found out that she paid for the house and started acting superior (according to Jen). Naomi catches the aftermath (sans Jen) and finds[http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Annie Annie]'s wrap with Liam, causing her to publicly accuse Annie of sleeping with Liam. She's last shown being comforted by Jen after finding out about Annie and Liam's "betrayal". Season 2[http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Naomi_Clark&action=edit&section=4 Edit] In the next season, [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Liam Liam] is constantly trying to find a way to prove to Naomi that he slept with Jen rather than Annie, while Naomi tries to get over him. She ironically relies a lot on Jen. She makes Annie's life miserable for a part of [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/90210_Season_2 season 2], as revenge for her mistaken assumptions. She eventually puts these feelings aside and aspires to attend [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/California_University California University] after graduating high school. Here, she meets a student who she instantly has a crush on. They date, but Naomi realizes that she still cares about Liam. Naomi later discovers that it was Jen Liam slept with, not Annie. She makes [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Jen Jen] leave her house and gets a therapist to "de-jen" her life. She gets together with Liam after the Winter Wonderland but finds that when they spend time together it feels awkward. Confused, she asks [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Adrianna Adrianna] for advice. Adrianna tells her there is only one way to establish whether or not the two have chemistry - sex. She follows Adrianna's advice and realizes that she still does have "the spark" with[http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Liam Liam]. However, something is still not right. Naomi asks [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Ivy Ivy] for help because Liam is more relaxed around her. Ivy agrees but secretly uses the time she spends with the pair to get closer to Liam and push Naomi away. It doesn't take long for Naomi to notice and realize that Ivy likes Liam. She and Ivy have a girl fight on the beach over Liam. Ivy insists she is a better match for Liam, causing Naomi to break down and confront him, telling him that they have nothing in common and that she has been pretending to be who she thinks he wants her to be. However, the outburst only makes Liam more happy with Naomi because he feels that she is truly being herself - the girl he fell for. After Liam's stepfather cheats on his wife, Naomi agrees to let Liam move in. Liam then moves out when he breaks up with Naomi after she lies about Mr Cannon sexual harassing her. However he gets back with her. In the second season finale Liam breaks up with Naomi because he thinks she is too self-centred. Distraught Naomi talks to Mr. Cannon but she soon realizes that [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Cannon Mr. Cannon] truly did have sexual intentions with her as he kisses her. In response Naomi starts to back off but Mr. Cannon slaps her and tells her: 'Who's going to believe you? After all, you're the girl who cried wolf.' He rapes her. Season 3[http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Naomi_Clark&action=edit&section=5 Edit] In the season 3 première, Naomi is seen walking to class with Annie and asks her about having [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Cannon Mr. Cannon] for 1st period. During the earthquake, Naomi is frightened because Mr. Cannon was behind her and she screamed during the flashbacks of being raped in the season 2 finale. [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Teddy Teddy] later walks in on her doing a striptease while drunk and while defending her honor, [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Silver Silver] walks in and assumes that the two were having sex and leaves in tears. Naomi becomes alienated and loses touch with her friend and receives animosity from Silver, who herself is spending time with Mr. Cannon. Naomi warns Silver she should stay away from Mr. Cannon. Cannon himself plays this off to Silver as Naomi being obsessed with him, which according to him inspired the the harassment accusation. Naomi still distressed over the rape, tells Silver who doesn't believe her initially but later does believe her after hearing Naomi in a school interview using a phrase that she also heard Mr.Cannon use in an unwatched documentary. Naomi later decides to press charges against Mr.Cannon and reconciles with Jen in the process. New evidence is discovered about Mr. Cannon that reveals him as a predator but before he can be captured, flees. Naomi begins to get back to her normal life and puts the rape behind her. She is once again close to her friends and even makes friends with [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Ivy Ivy] and the episode concludes with her talking on the phone that she is content and happy being alone, unknowing that Mr. Cannon is in the apartment with her. She and Silver are taken hostage by Mr. Cannon, who vows to get revenge on them for ruining his life. They find a way to escape and they aprehand him. Naomi contemplates killing him, but after reasoning from Silver, stops. They then call the cops and Mr. Cannon is sent to jail. Silver, then plans a getaway and invites Naomi, Adrianna, Annie and Emily to come along. The retreat is an eye opener for Naomi and she decides to stay a little longer. After a fall out with Guru Sona, who Naomi looked up to, she is partnered with a nerdy student named Max on an assignment for school, they begin to build a friendship and Naomi develops a feelings for Max. In denial at first, since Max is a nerd, she decides not to fight her feelings and kisses Max, after he helps her with her laptop. Max then turns her down, citing that she is not his type. She then tries to impress him by meeting him in her lingerie, but he turns her down again and says although she is beautiful on the outside, she is too shallow on the inside. She tries once again and this time dresses up as an Avatar, but he turns her down again and she is embarassed by his friends. She storms out of the theatre and Max goes apologize to her and tells her he is flattered by her gesture. They decide to give a relationship a try, but keep it a secret as they don't want to ruin their reputations. Naomi brings Max along with her for a spring break vacation to Mexico, as her math tutor. However, she is so distracted by him. They end up having lots of sex. Until she confesses that she is failing at math, to which Max makes her do some test papers. Naomi and Max continue to keep their relationship a secret, sneaking around campus. Max has an academic invitational event coming up and has made friends with a girl on the team, Alex. They have a last minute cram session, leaving Naomi jealous. Naomi charges into thei decides to fill that spot hoping to give the West Bev a three-peat win at the invitationals. She ends up loosing the final question for the team. Surprisingly, Max tells Naomi he only has eyes for her and he says that he wants their relationship to go public. Max gets accepted to MIT and has accepted their offer. This makes Naomi rethink things. It has been her dream to go to CU, but she would rather be closer to Max so she decides to go to BU. Max realized that he could not let her throw her away her dreams for him. He selflessly decides to go to Cal Tech to be close to Naomi. After Naomi is named prom queen and Teddy is named prom king. Naomi had [http://images.wikia.com/90210/images/4/49/Naomi_and_Max.jpg]Naomi and Max share a kiss during the graduation ceremony.Added by [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rui_Phillips Rui Phillips]an entire speech planned. Her moment in the spotlight is ruined when a teacher comes barging in and accuses her of cheating on her final paper. Naomi immediately goes on the defense. Max tells Naomi that he had made a few edits to her paper before he turned it in for her. Both Max and Naomi face expulsion because of his edits to Naomi's history paper. Naomi decides to take all the blame to save Max's academic future. During Max's valedictorian speech, he realizes it would be wrong for Naomi to take the blame for everything so he confesses to what he did in front of the entire school, and friends and family. Naomi offers to plan the wedding and the bachelorette party. Raj has a bachelor party, where he accidentally hired male strippers. He sent these guys over to the girls' party. Naomi needed dollars to pay the strippers, she grabs Adrianna's purse and Silver's bi polar medications fall out! Max tells Naomi that his parents think she is a bad influence on him and are shipping him off to MIT. It is revealed that Naomi is pregnant. Appearance and Style[http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Naomi_Clark&action=edit&section=6 Edit] Naomi has beautiful blonde hair and icy-blue eyes. She has a flawless skin, a perfect tan, and a typical California girl complexion to her. At first, she seemed quite shallow and superficial, but as the series developed, she was shown a much kinder nature, especially to her friends, though, she still retains her Queen Bee's facade and looks down disdainfully at the nerds and the outcasts. Naomi is always shown wearing fashionable, designer clothes, sparkling jewelry, and expensive shoes. Her hair is usually done in curls or waves, though sometimes, it is worn straight. In Season 3, her hair has seemed to grown a bit longer. Even though Naomi loves costly things, she was once seen wearing nothing but a simple thrift-store shirt, sweatpants, and tennis shoes, a reflection of her depressed mood from finding out it would be close to impossible for her to attend CU due to her poor grades and having no extracurricular activities if she doesn't get to studying and participating. Love Life[http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Naomi_Clark&action=edit&section=7 Edit] [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Ethan_Ward Ethan Ward][http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Naomi_Clark&action=edit&section=8 Edit] In the beginning of the series Ethan and Naomi are dating but after Dixon send her a text message saying that he has been cheating on her, she broke up with him. When Naomi finds out her dad is cheating on her mother she and Ethan become a couple again. But they decide to break up for good since both of them are tired of always breaking up and dating over and over. After that they remain friend. But when [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Annie Annie] starts dating Ethan and Naomi finds out she is very mad at both of them but mostly Annie. She later forgives both of them about what happened but Ethan left Beverly Hills to be with his dad. [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Liam_Court Liam Court][http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Naomi_Clark&action=edit&section=9 Edit] When Naomi was living alone in a hotel where [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Liam Liam works] as a bartender they flirt with each other and both of them think that the other one is older so Naomi send him a gift and accidentally his mother find it and send Liam to school. The two of the start dating but in the season one finale[http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Jen Jen] sleeps with him because Naomi threw a party. [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Max_Miller Max Miller][http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Naomi_Clark&action=edit&section=10 Edit] After Naomi beings put her rape behind her she enters a relationship with her science partner, [http://90210.wikia.com/wiki/Max Max] who before was a friend to her. They being to help each other break out their shells. Naomi told Max in the season 3 finale that she's pregnant with their child. Go to Nyrice Watkins on YouTube Reception[http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Naomi_Clark&action=edit&section=11 Edit] Acclaim[http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Naomi_Clark&action=edit&section=12 Edit] In its biographical page on McCord, Yahoo! states that via the role of Naomi, the actress "became one of Hollywood’s top young stars-to-watch after the series premiered to more than 5 million viewers worldwide." In a review of the series premiere, Tom Gliatto of People magazine stated that, "The standout is AnnaLynne McCord as bad-girl Naomi Clark: She’s very striking physically—almost startling, somewhere between Charlize Theron and Courtney Love—and she conveys a mix of high drama, meanness and little-girl self-pity that’s a lot of fun." Staff members of the Fort Worth Star-Telegram found McCord's performance "surprisingly more nuanced" than her previous work as Eden Lord. The article also declared that Naomi appeared to be the most complex of the younger characters early on, labeling her a "popular but vulnerable but snotty but misunderstood but vindictive high-school queen. Seventeen magazine called the character "the ultimate queen bee" in 2009. Following the completion of Season 1, McCord appeared on the premiere cover of Beauty Entertainment magazine, which made reference to Naomi's "Good Girl, Bad Girl" status. Shortly after the premiere of Season 2, Tanner Stransky of Entertainment Weekly stated that the series "is getting better and better this season as it deliciously morphs into The AnnaLynne McCord Show". In a later EW review, Jennifer Armstrong labeled Naomi "awesome", and declared McCord "a treasure" in the role. In an autumn television recap, the magazine proclaimed the series' second season an improvement on the first, and remarked that, "Moving AnnaLynne McCord's immensely entertaining anti-heroine, Naomi, front and center certainly didn't hurt." While noting 90210's continuing focus on its younger cast in 2010, E! Online stated, "AnnaLynne McCord, we're looking at you". While discussing Jennie Garth of the original series, HollywoodLife.com proclaimed McCord "the modern-day leading lady". In the midst of Season 2, the actress was labeled "the star of 90210" by Shape magazine, also appearing on the cover. In regards to the humorous aspects of the character, Emily Exton of Entertainment Weekly stated that McCord had "honed her comedic timing" in the second season. Jethro Nededog expressed similar acclaim in a review for the Los Angeles Times, in which he commented on a comically driven Naomi, and asked, "Is there anything better than Naomi when she knows what she wants?" Nededog also lauded Naomi's material in the second season finale, citing the character's "movement, activity and depth." While reviewing the third season, Andy Swift of HollywoodLife.com compared McCord to Joan Collins, stating that she "gives every scene 110 percent". Entertainment Weekly's Archana Ram wrote, "I've said it before, and I'll say it again: AnnaLynne McCord is the best part of 90210. And last night, she proved it again by giving us a glimpse of all the colors of the Naomi rainbow—bitchy, scared, confident, relieved, and more." Criticism[http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Naomi_Clark&action=edit&section=13 Edit] In addition to her popularity, Naomi has been the subject of criticism. In a review of the series premiere, Ray Richmond of The Hollywood Reporter labeled Naomi "vapid" and "prissy". Further criticism arose in the later episodes of Season 2, with reviewers citing her dishonesty and insensitivity during this period. While discussing the story in which Naomi makes false accusations of sexual harassment, Entertainment Weekly's Archana Ram likened the character to her villainous sister Jen. Jethro Nededog of the LA Times also condemned Naomi's actions, but commended her for eventually revealing the truth. At a later point in the season, Lisa Todorovich of Zap2it chastised Naomi for being "all about herself" while failing to support Liam during a series of troubles. While acknowledging Naomi's faults, which eventually lead to a break-up with Liam, Krista Navin of MassLive.com stated that "it is totally consistent with her character that she would want to try to be there for Liam, but just be too into her own drama to really be able to be. Also, I think it makes sense that someone like Liam would think he would want to be with someone like Naomi, and then be pretty disillusioned by the reality." Award recognition[http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Naomi_Clark&action=edit&section=14 Edit] For the role of Naomi Clark, McCord was nominated for a 2009 Teen Choice Award in the category of "Breakout Star Female". In 2010, she won a Breakthrough of the Year Award in the category of "Breakthrough Standout Performance". Photos[http://90210.wikia.com/index.php?title=Naomi_Clark&action=edit&section=15 Edit]=